


Peter Parker's Super Awesome Best Day Ever

by InTheShadows



Series: oh god... there's more of you [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Deduction Lessons, Gen, Humor, Mentor Sherlock Holmes, Mentor Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, The Other Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Peter walks into Mr Stark's workshop, all he is hoping is to spend some time with him. Maybe learn something new. Mr Stark is the coolest, even if he is a dork. What he doesn't expect is for someone else to be there. He definitely doesn't expect it to be Sherlock Holmes. He might get a little excited when he realizes.orSherlock is visiting Tony, Tony is amused and Peter has no chill.





	Peter Parker's Super Awesome Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am back with more for this series. Sorry that you guys are about to get spammed... (The title is because I have no humor.)

“Mr Stark,” Peter shouts as he walks into Mr Stark's workshop, “Mr Stark, hi, are you here? FRIDAY said you were here, so obviously you must be. Are you busy, I was hoping maybe you could look at my suit? I mean, it's fine if you can't but the web shooter is off, but I can totally-” And that's when he notices the man at the table. The man who is clearly not Mr Stark. Peter freezes.

The man is smirking at him, clearly amused. “You must be the Spiderling, or whatever ridiculous nickname Ant has come up for you now. He's stepped out for a moment, but he'll be right back.”

“Spiderling? I don't know, I'm totally not, I have no idea what you're talking about,” Peter sputters.

He doesn't look convinced in the slightest. If anything, he looks even more amused. “In the future, you will want to work on that if you want to be believed. Also taking the time to survey your environment before speaking would go a long way.”

Peter nods, feeling a bit wide eye.

“But in any case, it is painfully obvious you are Spider-Man. One only has to look at you to realize-”

“What?” Peter squeaks, panicking anew.

“Traumatizing the kid already,” Mr Stark teases as he walks in at the same time, “Don't worry about it,” he pats Peter on the shoulder, “it's his thing. He's right about the babbling though. I did tell you to cut down on the babbling.”

“He's simply in awe of your presence,” the man says.

Mr Stark preens. “As well he should be. I'm fabulous.”

Peter snorts, laughing. One thing the media never seems to tell anyone is how _dorky_ Mr Stark is. And nerdy. The man is _so_ nerdy. You would think that would be obvious, genius engineer, but somehow it's not. Everyone thinks Mr Stark is all charm and smoothness. He's not and Peter loves it. Ned is basically the only other person he can nerd out with, but sometimes he leaves him behind. With Mr Stark, it's Peter who gets left behind. But he never feels stupid because of it. Mr Stark is the coolest person ever – even if he technically isn't _cool_ cool. 

“Are you laughing at me? Because I'm feeling laughed at,” Mr Stark mock glares at Peter, “Distinctly laughed at. And I don't fix people's suits if they laugh at me.”

“Oh no Mr Stark,” Peter shakes his head, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. It totally works on him, usually. Everyone else just rolls their eyes at him by now.

But Mr Stark gives him a narrowed eye look. “I'm onto you Underoos,” he says.

“Me Mr Stark?” he kicks the look up a notch.

“Yeah, alright. I'll take a look at your suit. Can't have you going around in a broken suit, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into. Here,” he takes Peter's backpack off his shoulder. “I'll take that, you go do,” he waves a hand, “something. Homework. Do your homework. See I'm a responsible adult.”

“But Mr Stark, my homework is in my backpack,” he points out.

“Homework is dull in any case,” the still unnamed man says disgustedly.

“Lock, I am trying to be a responsible adult here.”

Both Peter and... Lock? What?... give him a look.

“Yeah, alright. Plausible deniability and all that. Go have fun with the Great Mouse Detective over there. You can do it later.”

“Thanks Mr Stark,” Peter grins.

“And what have I told you about calling me that? It's Tony.”

“Of course Mr Stark,” Peter agrees as he walks over to the table where Lock is sitting. He hears an agitated sigh and grins. “Why does he call you the Great Mouse Detective?” he asks as he sits.

“Because while Ant has a variety of nicknames, he is also dreadfully witless at times.”

“Lies!” Mr Stark calls.

“And, to my own displeasure, they based the movie off of myself and John. A Victorian mice version of course, but they still did it. Horrid thing too although Moriarty was strangely accurate,” he adds thoughtfully.

“Wait, _you're_ Sherlock Holmes?” Admittedly, Peter might have flailed here. But just a little bit. “You're Sherlock Holmes?! Oh my god, I read your partner's blog all the time and it's so awesome. It's, like, one of the greatest things ever! It's so cool how you can solve everything by looking at all those little details. Super cool. It's like your own super power only it's your mind. Like Mr Stark! Only you fight regular criminals, not super villains. Still it's -” he stops because Mr Stark is laughing at him. Loudly. 

He turns around to glare at him. “I'm feeling distinctly laughed at,” he says.

“What was your first clue kid?” he asks, still laughing, “If I knew what a fan you were, I would have introduced you sooner.”

Peter pouts. “It's not funny,” he says.

“Yes it is,” Mr Stark says.

“How would you like a lesson in deduction?” Mr Holmes offers.

“Really? You would? That would be awesome! I mean, yeah, sure, that'd be fine,” he says, trying to play it cool. “Not sure how much I can learn from one lesson, but totally.”

“Hmmm, well I'm here for some time yet. And Ant can continue it once I leave. He _should_ have already been doing so,” he says pointedly. 

“I'm taking care of the tech,” Mr Stark protests, “I haven't exactly had time to add Deduction 101.”

“You can do it too Mr Stark?” Can this day get any better?

“I should, we learned it at the same time.”

“You _did_?”

“Of course, Lock's my brother. Half brother technically, but who cares about technically? He's cooler than My, so My can stay my half brother. Basil on the other hand,” he smirks.

“Infernal film,” Mr Holmes mutters.

“That is. _So_. Cool!” Admittedly Peter flails here. A lot. 

“Alright kid, get on with your lesson before you break something,” Mr Stark says.

Peter turns and looks at Mr Holmes.

“The first thing you need to know is that everyone is an idiot. It is your job not to be. Now...”

Best. Day. Ever.

 

 


End file.
